


Christmas

by pala_done



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pala_done/pseuds/pala_done
Summary: Lance and Hunk believe in Santa Claus, Keith does not. Coran helps.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts  
> tumblr @allnaturaltrashfruit  
> no nsfw stuff tho cos i get embarrassed writing it lol

“You don’t believe in Santa Claus!?”

Lance couldn’t believe his ears when Keith told him that Santa wasn’t real. He had to be because every year Lance got the coolest presents for Christmas and he’d even gotten that awesome airplane toy last year that he was saving up for ever since he saw it on the T.V. in the orphanage’s lounge room. He’d sent like, a _gajillion_ letters to the north pole and none of them were ever sent back to him, so someone had to be listening to him.

But then why did Keith think he wasn’t real?

“He has to be real, because we always get presents from him every year at Christmas,” Lance rolled his eyes at the look of total confusion that Keith gave him and stood with his hands on his hips. Keith looked off to the side and mumbled under his breath.

“I’ve never really gotten any presents for Christmas.”

Lance’s brain stopped working and his jaw dropped.

“What?! But, why not?”

Hunk stepped up behind lance and tugged on the back of his jacket shyly.

“Lance, you can’t just say that. It might make Keith sad.”

Now that Hunk mentioned it, Keith did look like he was going to cry. He was biting his lip and looking down at the floor with scrunched up eyes. Lance didn’t want to make him upset. After all, he was his friend, and friends don’t make other friends cry. He walked up to Keith and opened his arms.

“I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

He wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him the biggest hug he could until Keith’s eyes looked a little less teary. When Keith was feeling better, Lance stepped back from the hug.

“Hey Keith, I think I have an idea. Stay here OK? I’ll be right back.”

Lance ran out into the hallway, skidding on the slippery floors in his haste.

“ _CORAAAAN!_ WHERE _ARE_ YOU”

Lance could hear their caretaker’s laugh coming from an open room at the end of the hallway he was in, and he ran towards the sound.

Or, at least, he _tried_ to run towards him and just ended up running _into him_.

“Hello, Lance my boy. What can I do for you today?”

Lance looked up at Coran, with the best puppy dog eyes he could make. Hunk always said that he could get anything he wanted if he used them.

“Keith doesn’t believe in Santa ‘cos he’s never had a really good Christmas and me and Hunk need your help to make him believe in Santa.”

Coran felt his heart melt at the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe that in the few years that Keith had been here, Lance’s bond with him had gone from rivals to best friends. Coran bent down to Lance’s level, smiled gently and whispered right into Lance’s ear.

“You know what, I bet I can get Santa to come say hello to everyone in a bit. Would you like that?”

Lance nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Well then how about you go play with your friends for a bit and I’ll see if I can talk to him okay?”

Coran watched as Lance ran back down the hallway in the way he came and chuckled to himself.

“I guess it’s time to dig out the old Santa suit again then”

In the end, it took him almost an hour to find the suit, and a whole bunch of cleaning to actually deem it wearable but seeing the smile on the children’s faces was totally worth it.

It was always worth it if it made the little ones happy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
